The Love of My Life: A New Zing
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: Part 3 in The Love of my Life trilogy. Walter and Wilma have been friends for a long time, and she thinks it time to take their relationship to the next level. Will Walter agree? There may be sex in future chapters, blah, blah, blah. You've been warned!
1. You want to do what?

(Wilma's POV)

It's been 5 years since Walter and I met, and we were now both 10 years old. I started to notice I would get a warm and happy feeling in me whenever Walter was around. Was this the feeling of love that I heard my parents talk about? I didn't know for sure, but that's what I kept telling myself. I think it's time to ask him out.

Walter and I were in my room doing random things. He was sitting at the table in my room doing some coloring, while I was sitting on my bed reading a book. He now lived at the hotel, as his parents figured he would be happier with me since we were such good friends. They still came to visit him every now and then though. Our looks hadn't really changed either, other than we were taller and looked a little older.

"Hey, Walter?" I asked putting down the book I was reading. He turned around in his chair and looked at me.

"Yes, Wilma?" He replied waiting to hear what I had to say. I got off my bed and walked over to him.

"So listen, you and I have been friends for a while now and I was thinking it's time to take our relationship to the next level, if you know what I mean." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." He replied. He got up from his chair and walked up to me.

"So, my question to you is this, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes!" I was overjoyed at this point and got a little closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I felt like this moment was never going to end. After what felt like forever, we parted. He looked at me and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out!" He said. I smiled.

"Guess I asked you at the right time then, huh?" I replied.

"Yep!" He said. At this point, I knew Walter and I were meant for each other. I would do anything to make him happy.

"So, think we should tell our parents?" I asked.

"You can tell your parents, but my parents won't find out until they visit the hotel in a few weeks." He said.

"Let's go then." I said. We took each other's paw and left my room. We walked down the hallway a bit and got to my parents room. They were talking with each other when they stopped to look at us.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. Walter and I are going out." I said proudly. They both smiled.

"Congrats, you two." Dad said. For some reason though, Mom was really happy.

"Yes! I knew you two would go out with each other!" Mom said. I scratched my head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Mom?" I asked.

"You see, your dad and I had this discussion 5 years ago that we thought you two would go out." She said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Dad said. Mom then looked at us.

"Anyway, I'm happy for you two. You're so adorable holding paws." She said. We both blushed when she said that, and they both laughed. We then left their room and went to the lobby. We sat down at one of the tables.

"So, I have something to ask you." I asked. Walter then looked at me.

"Yes? What is it?" He replied.

"Would…would you ever want to have sex with me?" I asked. Walter's face turned bright pink when he heard that.

"Umm…why are you asking me that?" He asked. We knew what sex was, from hearing our parents talk about it.

"Well, it's something I've been thinking about recently and I wanted to know what you thought about it." I said. Walter then gave me a questionable look.

"Aren't we a little young to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what you had to say." I said.

"Sure, maybe when we're older." He said.

"Okay." I said. We then put our paws together and laced our fingers.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said. We then kissed. Papa Drac noticed this while he was working and smiled. He couldn't believe how fast I was growing up. We eventually got up and went to my room.


	2. Conveying our feelings for each other

**WARNING!** **This chapter is strictly sex! You have been warned! With that, enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 5 years since I asked Walter out and we were now 15. It felt like it was only yesterday that I asked him out. His parents found out and they were both happy their son had a girlfriend now. We were in the hotel dining room eating dinner.

"Hey, do you want hang out after this?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" Walter replied eagerly. He had no idea what kind of night I had planned. We both finished eating and went back to my room. I locked the door behind us.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Hmm…how about this." I said seductively. I grabbed him and started to passionately kiss him. I then started to lift up his t-shirt and this is when he broke the kiss. I think he knew where I was going with this because he gave me a eager look.

"We're going to have sex?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I've been waiting to do this for a long time." I said.

"But what if your parents find out?" He asked.

"They won't. I'll make sure of that." I said.

"Well, okay then." He said. I gave him an excited look.

"You won't forget this night baby." I said.

We started kissing again and I pushed him back towards my bed. We landed softly on my bed. I then felt Walter push his tongue in my mouth. Once he was done, I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He got an erection from this and I felt it while he was lying on top of me. I stopped kissing him, sat up, and looked at him.

"I see you really want to do this." I said.

"Yes, I've been waiting to do this too." He said. After he said that, I took off my pink t-shirt with the spider web on it and Walter took off his t-shirt as well. He stared at my breasts.

"Go on baby. Touch them." I said. He did this without hesitation and fondled them. It felt so good. He continued to fondle my breasts for a bit before moving his head closer and licking my nipple. I moaned softly when he did this. He then looked at me.

"Are you enjoying this baby?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm not done yet." He said.

I laid back down on my bed and I felt Walter's paw go down my body. He stuck it down my panties and he started rubbing my pussy. I moaned in pure pleasure and started panting like a dog. He continued doing this for a few minutes before I sat up and looked at him.

"My turn." I said in a seductive tone. He laid down and I started to lick the tip of his cock. He moaned while I did this. I could tell he was enjoying this. I did this for a few minutes before wrapping my mouth around his dick. He gave me a surprised look when I did that, like he didn't expect it, and I started sucking his dick. He moaned again.

"Oh…oh god, that feels so good!" He said. I started sucking harder and faster after a bit and Walter moaned in pure pleasure. After what felt like 10 minutes, I stopped sucking and stood up. I took off my panties, sat back down on the bed and spread my legs. Walter looked at me.

"Now it's your turn." I said. He nodded and went down and started licking my pussy. I moaned while he did this. It felt so good! He did this for a few minutes before getting up and playing with my breasts. He licked my nipples after a bit and I moaned again. He then started kissing me and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I stuck my tongue in his mouth too and he started rubbing my pussy again. After we were done with that, I looked at him, and he knew what I wanted. He then insert his dick in my pussy and we both moaned. He began thrusting.

"Oh yes Walter, keep going!" I said. He picked up the pace after a bit and started thrusting faster. It felt so good as he pounded my pussy.

He continued to thrust in and out of me. It was the greatest feeling I've ever had. After what felt like 30 minutes, I could tell by the look on his face he was close.

"I think I'm going to cum Wilma." He said.

"Let it loose inside me." I said. He nodded and continued thrusting in me until he came in me. After that, he pulled out, rolled over to my side and looked at me.

"That…was…fun." He said breathlessly. I nodded in agreement.

"We should do this again sometime." I said.

"I would love to." He said. He fell asleep after saying that.

"I hope no one finds out about this." I said to myself before falling asleep.


	3. Meeting others

Walter was the first to be awake. He looked at me and stroked his paw through my hair to wake me up. I yawned and looked at him. We were still naked from last night.

"Good morning love." He said before trying to get up to put his t-shirt back on. I grabbed him and pulled him back down next to me.

"Where you going, baby?" I asked. I kissed him and put my tongue in his mouth. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked that. I then started rubbing his crotch and at this he broke the kiss and gently pushed me away. I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can do it again later if you want to so badly. Now's not a good time, and I really don't want anyone to find out we had sex." He said. I sighed in a disappointed tone.

"Okay." I said. We both got up and picked up our clothes from the floor and put them back on. I unlocked the door to my room and we walked down the hallway to the lobby. The hotel was rather busy this morning. We sat down next to each other at one of the tables. Walter looked at me and put his arm around me.

"I'm so glad you asked me to be with you, Wilma. I love you so much." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I did too. I'm just no good without you." I said. We shared a quick kiss and I then noticed two vampires standing at the entrance. One had pale blue skin and the other had a hairdo that made her hair stick up.

"I wonder who those two are." I said. Walter shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Should we find out?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said. We got up, took each other's paw, and walked up to the two vampires.

"Hi, who are you two?" I asked. The blue skinned vampire looked at me and had a look in his eyes like he had seen me before.

"You're Wilma, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I recognize you from photos that Dennis sent me. I'm your great-great-grandpa Vlad." He said.

"Oh, I didn't know I had a great-great-grandpa." I said.

"Yep, oh and this is your great-great Aunt Lydia." Vlad introduced. She looked at me.

"A pleasure." She said. I nodded and looked at them. Grandpa Vlad then noticed Walter standing next to me.

"Who is this young werewolf?" He asked. I looked at Walter.

"This is my boyfriend, Walter." I introduced.

"How do you do?" He said. Grandpa Vlad looked at me kinda confused.

"Boyfriend? How old are you two?" He asked.

"15." I replied. Grandpa Vlad then nodded.

"Ah I see. Well, that's about the age your mom and dad started dating." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "You know, you look just like your mother." I looked at him.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, it's been lovely chatting with you two, but we need to find Dracula." Grandpa Vlad said.

"Okay. See you around." I said. Grandpa Vlad and Aunt Lydia then started walking to the front desk.

"So, tell me again, why has my brother let humans into the hotel?" Lydia asked her father. Vlad gave her an annoyed look.

"I already told you Lydia. He found out that humans weren't as bad he thought they were, so he started letting them into the hotel." He said.

"If I was in charge, these humans would never be here." Lydia said. Vlad shook his head.

"Ah, you'll get used to them and except them." He said.

"We'll see." She said. They made it to the front desk. Drac had his back turned.

"Hey son. Long time no see." Vlad said. Upon hearing this, Drac turned around.

"Dad? Lydia? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to visit." Vlad said. Lydia looked at her brother.

"Hello brother." She said. Drac just stared at her. He hadn't see Lydia since he left her charge of the hotel the one time he had to leave on official vampire council business.

"So, how's it going?" Vlad asked.

"Things have been pretty normal really." Drac said. They continued talking for the next several minutes.

[Meanwhile]

Walter and I were now back in my room.

"That's funny. Dad never told me about Grandpa Vlad." I said. Walter nodded.

"Maybe because he wanted you to meet in person?" He asked.

"Could be." I said. I then got off my bed and walked over my door and locked it. Walter noticed this.

"What did you lock the door for?" He asked. I walked back to my bed and sat down.

"I don't want anyone coming in here." I said. I got closer to him and then passionately kissed him. I pushed him down and he was lying on my bed, with me lying on top of him.

"We're doing this again?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes we are." I replied. We shared another kiss and this is when we heard a loud crash outside the hotel. I jumped off Walter and walked over to my window to see what that noise was.

"What was that?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Should we find out?" I asked. Walter nodded.

"Yeah." He said. I then walked over to my door, unlocked it, and rushed outside to see what the noise was with Walter following. We eventually reached what looked like a crashed UFO. Papa Drac and the others from the hotel were there as well.

"Papa Drac! What happened?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It looks like some kind of ship crashed here." He said. Right after he said that, they were blinded by a bright light. When the light disappeared, they saw what looked a Martian standing in front of the ship.

"What is that thing?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure." Papa Drac said. The Martian looked at them and walked up to them.

"Greetings earthlings. I come in peace." He said. We all stared at him.

"O..kay. And what's your name?" Papa Drac said.

"Omega." He said. I thought this was rather unusual, since I didn't think aliens existed.

"Why don't we get you inside?" Papa Drac said.

"Thank you. That's very kind." He replied. We all then started walking back to the hotel. Little did we know, Aunt Lydia wasn't too happy about this as she hated aliens.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some credits. Omega belongs to Supernova2015, Walter and Wilma belong to me, and everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation. Also, the part where Wilma says to Walter "I'm just no good without you." is a reference to a line that Mr. New Vegas says sometimes after reading news stories on Radio New Vegas in Fallout: New Vegas.


	4. Unfortunate Happenings

*Flashback*

A lone werewolf pup stood in the middle of the forest. She was standing over the corpses of her parents. She knelt down next them and shook them to try and wake them up, to no avail.

"Mommy, Daddy, please wake up. Please…" She tearfully said. Once she realized her parents were gone, she started crying. What was she going to do without them?

Just then, a Japanese couple who were visiting Transylvania on vacation happened to walk by. The werewolf noticed the couple and walked up to them. The women noticed the werewolf standing in front of them and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi sweetie, is something wrong?" She asked when she noticed the pup was crying.

"My…my parents are gone." She tearfully said. The woman gasped in shock.

"Oh you poor thing, that's terrible." The woman replied. The man then looked at the werewolf pup.

"What's your name?" He asked. The pup looked at the man.

"Theresa." The pup replied. She then started crying again. The woman then picked Theresa up and started cradling her in her arms.

"Shh…everything's going to be okay little one." The woman said. Theresa instantly fell asleep in the woman's arms. The woman then looked at her husband.

"I feel sorry for this little one. I think we should adopt her." She said. He nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea." He said. And just like that, the Japanese couple now had a werewolf daughter.

*End of flashback*

Theresa was in her room packing her bags. She and her parents were getting ready to go on vacation at Hotel Transylvania.

"Theresa, are you ready to go?" She heard her mother call.

"Yes Mom!" Theresa called. She finished packing her bags and joined her parents in the living room. They got in their car, drove to the airport, and boarded a plane bound for Transylvania.

[Back at Hotel Transylvania]

(Wilma's POV)

We all stared at Omega. He actually looked mostly human, except for the fact his skin was green.

"So, where are you from Omega?" I asked.

"I come from the planet Mars. I am on a mission to see if earthlings have accepted my kind." He said.

"Very interesting." Papa Drac said. Just after he said this, he heard the bell for the front desk ring.

"We'll have to talk more later. I need to attend to some guests." He said.

"Very well." Omega said. Papa Drac then started walking to the front desk with me, Walter, Crash and Alessa following. There was a Japanese couple with a female werewolf standing at the front desk.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. Can I help you?" Papa Drac asked.

"We'd like a room for three please." The woman said. Papa Drac looked at them.

"I've never seen a human couple with a werewolf daughter before." He said. The man looked at him.

"Theresa isn't our biological daughter. We adopted her when she was just a puppy." He replied.

"I see." Papa Drac said. It was at this time that Omega noticed the female werewolf and decided to talk to her. While he walked up to her, he didn't notice their luggage on the floor and tripped over it. He landed on Theresa and they both fell to the floor. They both looked at each other after a bit and they saw a pink swirling in each other's eyes. Omega shook his head.

"Ugh…what just happened? And what was with that weird pink swirling in my eyes?" He then got up and walked over to Theresa.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so." She said. Papa Drac then handed Theresa's parents the key to their room and watched them leave. I kind of wondered what that pink swirling in those two's eyes, but I quickly got rid of the thought. For some reason, I got the feeling that Omega and Theresa were going to end up being together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some more credits. Omega and Theresa belong to Supernova2015. Walter, Wilma, Crash and Alessa all belong to me. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	5. A Confrontation

Omega followed Theresa and her parents to their room. They started unpacking their things when they got there.

"So, where are you guys from?" He asked.

"Well, I used to live here in Transylvania a long time ago. My parents are from Japan." Theresa replied. Omega thought it was kind of odd that a human couple didn't have a human daughter.

"These two aren't your real parents, are they?" Omega asked. Theresa shook her head in response.

"No, they are my adopted parents. My real parents died when I was just a puppy." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Omega replied. Theresa smiled at that.

"Thanks, it's nice to hear you say that." She said. Omega smiled back.

"Well, it's been nice chatting, but I have to get back to work." He said. He then turned to leave their room, then looked back at Theresa, realizing he forgot to ask her name.

"What was your name?" He asked.

"Theresa." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Theresa, I'm Omega." He replied.

"Nice to meet you too." She said. After that, Omega left their room and started walking down the hallway. He then accidently ran into Lydia.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." He politely said. Lydia gave him a death stare.

"You again!" She said in a furious tone. She then grabbed Omega by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Omega asked confused.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"My name is Omega." He replied.

"How did you find this place?!" She asked.

"Umm… I found this place completely by accident. I was going to a different location on Earth." He said.

"How many more of you are coming?!" She asked.

"I'm by myself." He said.

"You better leave if you know what's good for you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"If you don't leave, you'll face severe consequences!" She said. She started tightening her grip around Omega's neck and he was starting to turn blue. Mavis happened to walk by at this time and noticed what Lydia was doing.

"Aunt Lydia! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Stay out of this Mavis! This doesn't concern you!" She growled.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Mavis screamed. Mavis grabbed Lydia's hands and tried to get her to let go of Omega. It took a bit, but she was able to get Lydia to let go of Omega. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"This isn't over!" Lydia said before storming away. Mavis walked over to Omega and helped him up.

"Are you okay Omega?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. I thought I was dead." He replied.

"What was that about?" Mavis asked.

"I'm not sure. All did was bump into her and she tried to kill me." He said.

"That's strange. Aunt Lydia doesn't normally attack anyone." She said. Mavis then looked at Omega.

"It's probably best if you stay away from her." She said. Omega nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll go near her anytime soon." He said. Mavis then left and went to find her father to tell him about this.

"Dad, Aunt Lydia attacked that new friend of ours. Do you know why she might have done that?" She asked. Drac looked at his daughter.

"Yes. Her mother was killed by Omega's kind. Ever since then, she's hated aliens." He said.

"Oh, kind of like how you used to hate humans for killing Mom right?" She asked. Drac nodded in response.

"Yes, accept I didn't seek revenge against the humans." He replied.

"Is there some way she might stop hating aliens?" Mavis asked. Drac shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not. She will most likely always hate them for what they did to her mother." He replied.

"Oh." Mavis said in a somewhat disappointed tone. She thought it was a shame that Lydia hated aliens, as Omega seemed like a nice guy. A thought came to Mavis's mind.

"What if Aunt Lydia got to know Omega like you did with the humans?" She asked.

"That probably wouldn't work either." He said.

"There must be a way!" She said. She decided to give this more thought later as she wanted talk to her granddaughter Wilma. Mavis then started to head for Wilma's room.

(Wilma's POV)

Walter and I were sharing a kiss when my door suddenly opened. We jumped apart at this and I noticed it was Grandma Mavis.

"Hey Wilma I…" She began to say. She noticed we were blushing.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Umm…nothing Grandma...nothing at all." I said. Grandma gave me suspicious look.

"You act like you're hiding something from me." She said sternly.

"No really! I'm not hiding anything!" I insisted.

"If you say so. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied. Grandma Mavis then took me outside.

"What did you want to talk about Grandma?" I asked.

"Is there something going on between you and Walter?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I noticed that you never seem to leave his side." She said.

"Well…I…uh…" I began to say.

"You're dating him aren't you?" She asked.

"Well…yes." I replied.

"I thought so." She said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Not really, though I think you're kind of young to be dating." She said.

"I started dating him when we were 10 years old. Mom and Dad are okay with it, isn't that all that matters?" I asked.

"Well, if they said its okay, it's not for me to judge." She said.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"There was something else, but I think I'll figure it out on my own.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go back to whatever you were doing." She said. Grandma Mavis then started to walk down the hallway. I was really confused. I figured Mom or Dad would have told Grandma about me and Walter, but I guess they never did. I eventually went back into my room and Walter looked at me.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"Nothing really." I said. I sat down on my bed and Walter sat down next to me. Eventually, it was starting to get late and we decided it was time to go to bed. I laid down and put my head on my pillow. Walter did the same and gave me a quick kiss before falling asleep. I fell asleep not long after.


	6. The zing, and a big surprise

I woke up several hours later. Walter was already awake and sitting at the table in my room.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He said. I yawned and looked at him.

"Yep." I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He said. He then walked over to me and pushed me back down. He laid down on top of me.

"Is this leading where I think it is?" I asked eagerly. Walter nodded.

"Yes, it is my love." He said. We then shared a long passionate kiss and looked at each other after we were finished. For about 4 seconds, we both saw a pink swirling in each other eyes. Our expressions then changed to shock.

"What was that?" Walter asked.

"It's just like the pink swirling I saw in Omega and Theresa's eyes." I said. Walter looked at me confused.

"What does it mean?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Papa Drac would know." Walter nodded in agreement and he got off of me. We then left my room to look for Papa Drac. He was in the lobby going about his usual business.

"Hey Papa Drac." He turned to look at us.

"Ah, Wilma, what can I do for you two?" He asked.

"I have a question you might be able to answer." I said.

"Of course." He replied.

"Walter and I just saw a pink swirling in our eyes. What does that mean?" I asked.

"You zinged." He said.

"Zinged?" I asked.

"Yes, it means you've found your soulmate, the one you'll spend the rest of your life with." He replied.

"Really?" I asked. Papa Drac nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"That's wonderful." I said. I then grabbed Walter and kissed him passionately. Papa Drac watched us and got an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, seriously, you two need to find somewhere else to do that." He said. We stopped and noticed everyone in the lobby was staring at us.

"You're right." I said. We then went back to my room and Walter sat down at my table.

"Well I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you." I said. He nodded.

"So did I." He said. I then went to my door.

"Where are you going, my zing?" He asked. I smiled when he said that.

"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad about this." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said. I then left my room and went to my parent's room. They were talking with each other and stopped to look at me.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"I zinged." I said. Mom and Dad both had happy looks on their faces.

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm guessing Walter's the one?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"I knew you two were a perfect match for each other." Mom said. I blushed a little when she said that and she giggled. Dad then got up and walked over to me.

"We're so happy for you honey." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said. Mom looked at me.

"We have something to tell you too." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're going to be a big sister." She said. I gave Mom a surprised look.

"Re-Really?" I asked in disbelief. Mom nodded.

"Yes, I'm pregnant again. I found out a couple days ago." She said.

"Well isn't that something." I said. Dad noticed I seemed upset at the news.

"You don't seem too happy about this." He said. I shook my head.

"No, it's just a lot to take in." I said. "I need to go talk to Walter." I then left my parents room. Dad looked at Mom.

"Is it just me, or does she seem not too happy about having a younger sibling?" He said. Mom shook her head.

"She'll warm up to the idea eventually." She said. Dad nodded.

"I think you're right." He said.

[Meanwhile]

I got back to my room where Walter was waiting for me.

"What did your parents have to say?" He asked.

"Well they're happy that I zinged, and they said they think you and I are perfect for each other." I replied. Walter smiled and nodded.

"You and I are perfect for each other. I knew that from the moment we got to know each other." He said. I smiled at that.

"Oh, and I just got done talking to my parents on the phone. I told them what happened and they're very happy for us too." He said.

"That's good." I said. "There's something else.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm going to be a big sister." I told him. He gave me a happy look.

"Really? Well congratulations!" He said. He noticed I didn't seem too happy.

"Is there something wrong zing?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I'm…I'm not too sure about having a younger sibling." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Well, it means I'll have to help take of them, help watch them, I'm not sure that's something I'm ready for." I said. Walter then gave me a comforting hug.

"It's not as bad as you think it is. Why, I have a friend that has a little sister and he told me there's no greater feeling then having a younger sibling that looks up to you." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and look at this way, you'll have someone else to play with!" He said. I smiled when he said that.

"Well, you're right. Maybe it won't be so bad." I said.

"You'll love it." He said. I then looked at him. My nose touched his.

"I love you Wilma." He said.

"I love you too Walter." I said. We shared a quick kiss and I then went over to my T.V. and turned it on. Walter and I then sat on my bed and watched T.V. for the rest of the morning.


	7. Another exciting time

It's been at least 9 months since Mom told me she was pregnant again. The time had finally come.

I was standing outside the room Mom and Dad were in. Papa Drac, Grandma Mavis, Grandpa Johnny, Grandma Wanda, and Grandpa Wayne were also with me.

"I hope everything is okay." I said. Right after I said that, the doctor told us we could come in. Mom was lying in the hospital bed with Dad standing next to her. She was holding my baby sibling.

"Say hello to your little brother, Wilma." Dad said. I walked up to Mom's bed and looked at my little brother. I saw two beautiful light blue eyes looking at me. He was mostly werewolf, just like me.

"He's so cute!" I said. He looked around a little bit, amazed at the sights. I then saw his little paw point at me.

"I think he wants to see his big sister." Mom said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said holding out my arms. Mom then gave him to me. I looked at my little brother again.

"He looks just like you, Dad." I said. He nodded.

"Well, he does have your mom's blue eyes." He said.

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" I said. I brought him a little closer to me, and he started licking my neck. Mom saw that and smiled.

"I think he likes you." She said.

"That's good." I said. I then thought of something.

"What are you guys gonna name him?" I asked. Dad thought about that.

"Well, how about Wayde?" He said. Mom and I both smiled at that.

"Wayde, that's a cute name." I said.

"Wayde it is then." Dad said. Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Johnny then walked up to me.

"He's so cute! Just like you love." She said. I blushed a little when she said that and she laughed in response.

"He is cute." Grandpa Johnny said. Grandma Wanda and Grandpa Wayne both agreed he was cute. I was looking forward to being a big sister.

[1 year later]

I couldn't believe my little brother was now a year old. He was growing up fast.

I was sitting down in a chair playing with my little brother while he was sitting in my lap. Mom and Dad were nearby doing some paperwork. Wayde was dressed in a black baby shirt with a circle-a symbol and a slash going through it. His collar was like mine, only it was spiked and had a skull and crossbones on the pendent like mine.

"Here you go Wayde." I said giving him a toy to play with. He happily started playing with it and chewed on it a little. I giggled in response.

"W-Wilma." I heard a little voice say. I looked down at my little brother in amazement! Mom and Dad looked at him too.

"He just said my name!" I said excitedly. Mom and Dad nodded in response.

"Wilma, Mom, Dad." Wayde said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"That's right little Wayde. That's Mommy and Daddy, and I'm your big sister." I said pointing his little paw over to Mom and Dad. Mom then got up and walked over to me.

"I can't believe he's said his first words!" She said. I nodded.

"You know, I wasn't too sure about being a big sister, but I'm glad I am now." I said. Mom smiled.

"That's wonderful sweetie." Mom said giving me a hug. I loved my little brother so much. I couldn't wait to see what he would be like when he got older.


	8. Some complications

I woke up to the sound of my little brother crying. I yawned a bit and got up and walked over to his crib. Mom and Dad didn't have space in their room for a crib, so they decided he would share my room.

"Aww, what's the matter Wayde?" I said in a real sweet voice. As soon as he heard that, he stopped crying, looked at me, and giggled.

"Come here you." I said reaching for him. I picked him up and held him in my arms. I looked at him. Strangely, I didn't notice until now that his fur had a orange tint to it mixed in with the brown. I guess that was because Dad had orange hair and Wayde inherited that.

"Did you just want some comfort?" I asked. As if he knew what I was asking, he nodded his head.

"Well, you seem to be okay now, so I'm going to try to go back to sleep." I said to him. I put him back in his crib and began to walk away. I wasn't even halfway to my bed when he started crying again. I sighed and walked back to his crib.

"Are you afraid to go back to sleep by yourself?" I asked. He stopped crying and nodded again. I picked him up again.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" I asked. He giggled in response, so I took that as a yes. I walked over to my bed. I put Wayde down and laid down on my bed. I then picked Wayde up again and laid him down next to me. Fortunately, my bed was big enough for that. I felt him cuddle into me a bit. I smiled at that.

"Good night, my little Wayde." I said sweetly. He was asleep a few seconds later. I fell asleep not took long after myself.

[Several hours later]

I woke up and looked at my little brother. He was still asleep. As soon as I moved to get up though, he woke up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said. He didn't seem to mind though. I heard a knock at my door and someone came in. It was our mom, Winnie.

"Good morning sweetie." She said.

"Same to you Mom." I said. She then noticed Wayde was lying next to me.

"How come Wayde's not in his crib?" She asked.

"Oh, he was having trouble sleeping, so I thought he would want to sleep next to me." I said.

"That's sweet of you Wilma. It's nice to see you're getting along so well with your brother." She said. I nodded.

"I love my little brother." I said.

"That's good." She replied. "I made you some breakfast if you're hungry. It's in the hotel dining room."

"Okay, thanks Mom." I said. She smiled and walked out the door. I picked Wayde up and carried him with me to the hotel dining room. I put him down next to me and looked at what Mom made me. It was a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Mmm…I love bacon!" I said. I began eating. A few seconds later, I felt Wayde tug at my shirt. I looked at him. He was sitting down like a dog.

"What do you want?" I asked. He then opened his mouth and pointed to it.

"Oh, you want some of my food. I don't know if you can eat this kind of food yet." I told him. He whimpered in response.

"I'm sorry Wayde, but I'm not going to risk you getting sick." I said. He whimpered even more. It hurt me to hear him do that, but I didn't want him to get sick. A few minutes later, I was finished. I picked up my little brother again and we went to the lobby. I sat down at a table and sat Wayde on top of the table. I started playing with him a bit. I then noticed Omega was back from his trip. I waved at him and he walked over to my table.

"I see you're back Omega." I said.

"Hello Wilma." He said. He then noticed my little brother.

"Who is this little one?" He asked.

"This is my brother, Wayde." I replied.

"Ah, I see." He said.

"So, where have you been all this time?" I asked.

"I was traveling around the world to see what Earthlings would have in store. I even had a conversation with a lady saying that she was the president of a place called The United States of America." He said.

"The United States? I think I've heard of that place." I said. "So, what else is going on?"

"I brought these findings to my commander and he's decided he wants to make peace with Earthlings." He said.

"Really? Well that's good." I said.

"They are coming in two months' time with a peace treaty for the president to sign." He said.

"Well, I hope everything goes well." I said.

"I hope so too." He said. Little did we know, Aunt Lydia had heard all of this and was furious. Not only was she upset that Omega had returned, she didn't like the idea of there being peace between Earthlings and Martians.

"I'm going to put a stop to this. Looks like I need to pay one of Dad's old friends a visit." She said to herself. She then walked out of the hotel and began walking towards the cave where her dad used to live.

* * *

 **A/N:** I own nothing, except my characters Wilma and Wayde. Omega belongs to Supernova2015. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	9. An evil plot is unfolding

Lydia walked to the cave where her dad used to live. She looked up at the ceiling when she got there.

"Bela!" She called.

"What do you want?!" A voice screamed. A figure then swooped down in front of her.

"Ah! Lydia! It's been a long time." Bela said.

"I have something you can help me with." Lydia said.

"What might that be?" He asked.

"I want you to help me assassinate a Martian commander. They are coming to here in two months' time with a peace treaty for the president of a place called The United States to sign. I want to put a stop to it." She said.

Hmm… that does sound like a rather evil plan! I accept!" He said.

"Excellent. I was thinking you could impale him through the chest with a spiked pole." She said.

"It shall be done!" He replied gleefully.

"Most excellent!" Lydia said laughing evilly.

[2 months later]

(Wilma's POV)

The time had come for the treaty to be signed. My whole family was attending the ceremony. Papa Drac, Grandma Mavis, and Grandpa Vlad were protected from the damaging sun thanks to a special device Omega had provided.

"May this lead to a prosperous future for both planets." The president said out loud. She was about to sign the treaty. I then noticed Aunt Lydia on the sidelines acting rather strange. She had a strange bat creature accompanying her and he was carrying a spiked pole.

' _What the…what is Aunt Lydia up to?_ ' I thought to myself. She then pointed to the Martian commander, who was standing next to the president. Suddenly the bat creature took flight and headed for the Martian commander with the spiked pole in hand. Omega noticed this and stood in front of his commander, intending to take the kill.

"If I am to die here, then so be it." Omega muttered under his breath.

"NOOO!" I screamed. I thrusted one of my paws forward and froze the bat creature in place before he was able to strike Omega. He looked around confused, at what had stopped the creature. I then ran up to Omega.

"Are you okay Omega?" I asked.

"You…saved my life. You have my gratitude." He said. "But how did you do that?"

"It's one of the vampire powers I inherited from my dad." I said. "I can freeze things in place."

"Well, whatever the case may be, you saved my life and stopped whoever did this from jeopardizing the signing of the peace treaty. You have my thanks." He said.

"I don't know why Aunt Lydia would do something like this." I said.

"I should have known that woman would be behind this!" He said. I looked around and noticed Aunt Lydia had already disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter where she went. You stopped her plan and for that you will have my everlasting gratitude." He said.

"You're welcome." I said.

[Meanwhile]

Lydia was walking through the forest, furious that her great-great niece ruined her attempt to assassinate the Martian commander.

"I can't believe this happened!" She said to herself. Just then, she was attacked by an alien race known as Xenomorphs. Lydia recognized them from a previous encounter.

"Stay away from me you filthy beasts!" She said. She tried to fight them but she was unsuccessful. Just as they were about to end her life, one of them got their brains blown out. Lydia looked around confused at who saved her. Surprisingly, it was Omega. He proceeded to kill the rest of the Xenomorphs and walked over to Lydia.

"You, why did you save me?" She asked. Omega gave her an angry look.

"Believe me, I wanted to let them kill you, but I saved you because I want some answers." He said. "Why did you try to assassinate my commander?"

"I despise the idea of humans being at peace with your kind! I hate your kind!" She said.

"Why do you hate my kind?" He asked.

"Your kind killed my mother!" She said.

"I had nothing to do with that." He said. "Can't you see we are not like that anymore? We only desire peace." As much as she hated to admit it, Lydia couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong, and that Martians weren't as bad they used to be.

"I see, maybe I was wrong about you. I'm sorry." She said.

"I really shouldn't forgive you, but seeing as you seem to have realized the error of your ways, I'll forgive you. But let me warn you, if you ever try doing anything that endangers my people again, you'll face severe consequences." He said.

"It won't happen again." She said.

"Good." He said. The two of them then returned to the hotel.


	10. A misunderstanding

Lydia walked into the hotel moments after Omega did. She noticed he had a displeased look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Thanks to your moronic antics, I just found out my commander is getting ready to declare war on Earth." He said.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." She said.

"This is your fault you know, so you are going to help me fix it." He said.

"Of course." She said.

"Let's go." He said. He led Lydia out of the hotel and to the ship his commander came to Earth in. He was getting ready to go back to Mars.

"Wait, your excellency." He looked at Omega.

"What is it, Omega?" He asked.

"That attack on you, it was a grave misunderstanding. There is no reason to declare war on Earth. I can assure you it will never happen again." Omega said.

"Oh really, and how do I know the other humans aren't like that?" He asked.

"They are not. The humans are peaceful like us. Besides, I found the one who was responsible for the attack." Omega said pointing to Lydia. His commander looked at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He demanded.

"I've learned the error of my ways. Your kind is not as bad as I thought. I wanted revenge because your kind killed my mother. I see now that revenge is not going to get me anywhere. I apologize for everything that has happened." She said.

"I see. Well, we should punish you, but since you seem to have learned your lesson, I'll let it go." He said.

"Thank you." Lydia said.

"A fair warning. If you ever try anything that harms our people again, death is not a mercy I will grant you." He said.

"I understand." She said.

"Good. Now, I must return to Mars. I bid you two farewell." He said. He went inside the ship and it took off, leaving Lydia and Omega.

"Shouldn't you have gone back with your commander?" Lydia asked. Omega shook his head.

"No, I think I will stay on Earth for a while longer. Besides, I can't leave that werewolf girl Theresa all alone."

"Ah, I think I know what this is about." She said.

"Don't even start." Omega warned. Lydia laughed at that and the two went back to the hotel.

[5 years later]

(Wilma's POV)

Things have been quiet since Aunt Lydia attempted to attack Omega's commander. Today was a special day however. It was my little brother's birthday and he was 5 years old. He now had fangs like me.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" I asked him. Wayde eagerly nodded his head.

"I sure am!" He said. He was so energetic. He reminded me of myself when I was 5 years old. I smiled.

"So, what do you think you'll get for your birthday?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope they're good things." He said.

"Speaking of which, I think I'll give you your present now." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

"Really? Shouldn't you wait until later to give it to me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, it won't hurt to give it to you now. I want to see how you like it." I said handing him a wrapped box. He ripped open the box and took out what was in it. It was a golden heart-shaped locket.

"Push that little button to open it." I said. He pushed the little button and the locket opened. It was a picture of me and him.

"If you ever feel lonely, look at that. It'll remind you that I will always be here for you." I said. He smiled.

"I love it. Thank you Wilma." He said. I walked over to him, kneeled down and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome." I said. I got up. "Now, let's go. I'm sure everything is ready for your birthday party." He nodded.

"Okay sis." He said. We left my room and we went outside the hotel. We walked in the forest and came to large open area. There were decoration's hanging from the trees, along with some presents in the grass with some balloons. Everyone from the hotel was there.

"Wow!" Wayde said in excitement. He got on all fours and ran towards his presents. Mom and Dad were nearby and saw that. Mom walked over to Wayde.

"Wayde honey, you have wait to open your presents." She said. Wayde gave her a disappointed look.

"Aww, do I have to Mommy?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Now come on, everyone wants to see the birthday boy." She said.

"Okay." He said. He walked with Mom to some of our other relatives, and they wished him a happy birthday.

[A couple hours later]

After we had some cake and ice cream, Wayde got to open his presents. He didn't get a whole lot, but a lot of them were toys that he had asked for. After he opened his presents, he went to play with some of the monster kids in the bouncy house nearby. I noticed there was a piñata hanging in one of the trees.

"Hey, is that a piñata?" I asked Mom. She nodded.

"Yes, but don't open it yet, or else my brothers might go on rampage like last time." She said. Dad smiled at that.

"Oh, I remember that. They knocked my tooth out." He said. Mom smiled at that too. After Wayde was finished playing with the monster kids, he got to open the piñata. Candy spilled out from the bottom of it. My uncles didn't react to this at all, which I thought was weird, since Mom mentioned what they were like when they were little. I guess they just grew out of that. A few hours later, the party was over and Wayde and I were back in my room.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I did." He said. We were getting ready to go to bed. Wayde went to go lay down on his bed. His bed was next to mine. I walked over to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Wayde. I love you." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too Wilma." He said. He was asleep within a couple of minutes. I went over to my bed and laid down, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay guys. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. If I do decide to do another, it will be up in a day or two. Until next time, take it easy.


	11. The Bond of 2 Werewolf Siblings

I woke up a little while later and noticed Wayde was not in his bed. I left our room and went to go look for our mom. She was in the lobby talking with some of the hotel guests.

"Hey Mom, do you know where Wayde is? He wasn't in our room." I asked. She turned to look at me.

"He went outside a little bit ago." She said.

"Okay. Thanks Mom." I said. I went outside and after searching through the forest, I used my power to fly and went up to the roof of the hotel. Sure enough, Wayde was on the roof.

"No, dang it why won't this work?" I heard him ask himself. I walked up behind him and put my paw on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing Wayde?" I asked. He jumped and turned around to look at me.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that sis!" He said. I giggled a little at his reaction.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"I was practicing using my vampire powers. But I can't seem to get one of them to work right." He said.

"What are you having trouble with? Maybe I can help you." I said.

"I can't freeze things in place properly." He said.

"Show me how you're doing it." I said.

"Okay." He said. A bird flew past just after he said that. He raised his paw and tried to freeze it in place. Like he said, it didn't work.

"See? I can't do it!" He said. I nodded.

"I see what you are doing wrong. Watch me." I said. Another bird flew past and I thrust my paw forward. Sure enough, the bird froze in place.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"You have to thrust your paw forward for it to work. If you want to unfreeze something, just thrust your paw forward again." I said. I thrust my paw forward again and the bird started flying again.

"Now you try." I said.

"Okay." He said. He then thrust his paw forward towards me and I froze in place. Wayde thrust his paw forward again after a few seconds and unfroze me. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, I didn't say to use it on me." I said. He giggled in response.

"Sorry sis. I couldn't resist." He said. I couldn't help but smile. It was funny in a way.

"Aww, it's okay." I said. I spent an hour helping Wayde practice his vampire powers. Eventually, I decided it was time to quit.

"Okay Wayde, that's enough for today. We can do this some more tomorrow." I said.

"Okay." He said. I walked over to the edge of the roof, jumped off and took flight. Wayde did the same, but something went wrong, and he wasn't flying.

"Oh no!" He screamed.

"Wayde!" I shouted. I quickly dashed towards him and caught him before he hit the ground. I held him in my arms. He was whimpering a little bit.

"Shhh… it's okay Wayde. As long as I'm around, I will never let anything bad happen to you." I said. I landed on the ground and put him down next to me. Mom saw the whole thing happen from the window in her room and she rushed outside to check on us.

"Wilma, Wayde, are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes Mom, we're fine." I said. Mom breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good. I don't know what I would do if you two got hurt." She said.

"I flew Mommy! I flew!" Wayde said in excitement. Mom looked at him.

"I saw. But why did you jump off the roof?" She asked.

"He was trying to fly with me. I guess something went wrong and he wasn't able to fly." I said. Wayde then jumped up and started flying on his own. Mom and I watched him.

"Well, he seems to be okay now." Mom said. "Please promise me you two will be more careful next time. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes Mom." I said. She then walked back into the hotel.

"Can we play now Wilma?" Wayde asked me eagerly.

"Well, I don't know." I said. I was afraid something might happen again.

"Please?" He asked giving me a puppy-eyed look. I gave in when I saw his face.

"Okay, I guess we can play." I said.

"Yes!" He said. He landed on the ground and we went into the forest. We came to the large open area.

"So, what do you want to play?" He asked.

"How about… tag! You're it!" I said tagging him. I got on all fours and ran away from him.

"Hey! No fair!" He said. He got on all fours too and started chasing after me. It took him a bit, but he caught up to me and tackled me to the ground. He was lying on top of me.

"I caught you!" He said proudly. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you got me." I said. He then got off me and started running away from me. I got up and chased after him. No matter what I did, I could not catch up to him. He was a fast little guy. I eventually gave up.

"Why don't we play something else?" I asked.

"Okay." He said. We played some other games like Hide and seek, chase, and some other games we made up. Eventually, it was time for us to go to bed. We went back to the hotel and went to our room. Wayde got in his bed. Before I went to mine, I went over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said. He was asleep a couple minutes later. I went to my bed and laid down, falling asleep not too long after.


	12. The question

An hour had passed, and I woke up to the sound of my little brother whimpering in his sleep.

"Hmm…sounds like Wayde is having a nightmare. I wonder what I can do to calm him down." I thought to myself. I then remembered the time Mom told me that she and Uncle Wanye were in the same position and she used her old binky to calm him down.

"Maybe that would work." I said to myself. I got out of my bed and walked to Mom and Dad's room. She was sitting down talking to Uncle Wanye.

"Hey Mom, I need your help with something." I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"I'll show you." I said. I walked out of her room and they followed. We came back to our room. Wayde was still whimpering.

"Sound familiar?" I asked. She nodded.

"Déjà vu." She said. I nodded.

"Déjà vu indeed Mom. Do you still have your old binky?" I asked.

"Yes, here you go." She said handing me her old binky. I walked over to Wayde's bed. He was laying down on his back. I whispered something in his ear and he calmed down a bit. I then stuck Mom's old binky in his mouth, and he started sucking on it in his sleep. I laid down next to him and fell asleep shortly after. Mom and Uncle Wanye watched us and smiled.

"Just like old times huh little bro?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yep." He said. He started to remember how he would suck on his sister's old binky every night to help him sleep until he was 12 years old. He smiled at the thought and they both left our room.

Wayde woke up an hour later and noticed he was sucking on Mom's old binky. He saw me sleeping next to him and lightly tapped me. I yawned and looked at him. He then took Mom's binky out of his mouth.

"Is this Mommy's old binky?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep, she thought you could use it to help you get back to sleep. You were whimpering in your sleep." I said.

"Guess I'll have to thank her huh?" He said. I nodded. He smiled and let out the cutest yawn I've ever heard. He put Mom's binky back in his mouth and started sucking on it again. He slowly started falling back asleep. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, baby brother." I whispered to him. He was asleep a few seconds later. I fell asleep not to long after.

[The next morning]

Mom and Dad walked to our room to wake us up. Dad opened the door and noticed that we were sleeping next to each other, and Wayde was sucking on Mom's old binky.

"What…why is Wayde sucking on your old pacifier?" He asked. Mom smiled.

"It's a cute story. See, Wayde was having a nightmare, and Wilma was trying to find a way to calm him down. So she thought he could use my old pacifier to calm him down and it worked." She said. Dad smiled.

"I got to take a picture of this." He said. He then pulled out his smartphone and took a picture of us. He then lightly tapped us. I yawned and looked at him.

"Good morning Dad." I said.

"Same thing to you honey." He said. Wayde yawned and looked at Dad. He was still sucking on Mom's binky. Dad ruffled up his fur a bit and smiled.

"Mommy told me everything. You know, you look cute sucking on her old binky." He said. Wayde smiled through the binky and blushed a little bit. Dad laughed a bit and held his arms wide open. Wayde jumped up and gave Dad a hug. Mom smiled and pulled out her smartphone to take a picture of the cute moment. I smiled at this and got out of his bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the lobby." I said. I left our room and walked to the lobby. I noticed Omega sitting down at one of the tables and sat down next to him.

"Hey Omega, what's up?" I asked.

"I got this ring for Theresa." He said showing me the ring.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" I asked.

"I want to, but I don't know how I'm supposed to do it." He said.

"Oh, that's simple. You just get down on one knee and ask her to marry you." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, do you want me to come with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes." He said. We both got up and went to look for Theresa. She was in her room doing some things.

"Theresa, I have something to ask you." He said. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Omega.

"What is it?" She asked. Omega got down on one knee and presented her with the ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Theresa eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She said in a happy tone. Omega got up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. I smiled at this. I knew those two would end up together. They parted after a minute and looked at each other.

"I've been waiting for you ask me that question!" She said. Omega smiled.

"Yes, I'm glad I finally asked you too." He said. The two of them walked off to begin planning their wedding. I was so happy for the two of them.


	13. Another nightmare

I followed Omega and Theresa out of her room and to the lobby where they announced their engagement to the entire hotel. Everyone was happy to hear the two of them were getting married, even Aunt Lydia, which really surprised me, as I thought she hated Omega. I gave him a curious look.

"I thought Aunt Lydia hated you?" I asked. Omega shook his head.

"Not anymore. We made amends." He said.

"I see. So, where are you going to have your wedding?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking of having it here, if that's okay." He said.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm sure Papa Drac would be more than happy to have your wedding here." I said.

"I'll run it by him then." He said. I nodded then left the lobby and went back to my room. Wayde was sitting at the table doing some coloring.

"Hey little bro." I said. He turned around in his chair and looked at me.

"Oh, hey sis." He replied. I went over to the T.V. and turned it on to see if anything was on. I flipped through several channels and found nothing good was on. I then went over the bookshelf and grabbed a random book. I went over to my bed, sat down and started reading. A few hours passed and it was time for us to go to bed. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. Wayde went to our dresser and grabbed Mom's old binky from one of the bottom drawers. He put it in his mouth and started sucking on it. I sat up, looked at him, and smiled.

"Dad was right. You do look cute sucking on Mom's old binky." I said. Wayde blushed and smiled through the binky. He then walked over to my bed, climbed up, and looked at me. He took Mom's binky out of his mouth and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This made me smile, since I was usually the one to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Good night Wilma, I love you." He said.

"I love you too Wayde." I said. I let him go and got off my bed and went to his. He put Mom's binky back in his mouth before laying down and we were both asleep within a couple minutes.

[An hour later]

[Wayde's POV]

I was sound asleep when I started having a bad dream.

I was in a village surrounded by humans carrying torches. They were holding me against my will.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" I asked one of the humans.

"My family is dead because of your kind! I want you to suffer for it." One of the humans replied.

"I had nothing to do with that!" I said.

"I'm not going to listen to another one of your lies!" He looked at the other humans. "Get him boys!"

"Leave me alone please!" I screamed. I broke free from the man holding me and I ran to the entrance of the village with the humans following. One of them tackled me just outside the village and sat on top of me.

"Prepare to die, dog!" He said bringing his torch closer to me.

"Noooo!" I screamed trying to fight back. The torch was getting closer to my face when I finally woke up. My fur was standing on edge and my claws were out. It was like I was actually there! I took Mom's binky out of my mouth and looked at Wilma. She was sound asleep.

"Wilma, wake up." I said. She slowly sat up, yawned, and looked at me.

"Is something wrong Wayde?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream. Humans were trying to hurt me." I said.

"You have nothing to worry about. Humans have been getting along with monsters for as long as I've been around." She said.

"But it felt so real!" I said. Wilma then got out of her bed, walked over to me, and picked me up. She started cradling me in her arms.

"It's okay little bro. I had a dream just like that when I was your age. You'll have dreams like that sometimes. Besides, I will never let anyone hurt you." She said. Hearing her say that made me feel a lot better and I started to fall back asleep from her cradling me. She went over to my bed, grabbed Mom's binky, and put it back in my mouth. I started sucking on it and Wilma carried me to her bed. She put me down on her bed and she laid down next to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I smiled.

"Good night, my little Wayde." She whispered to me before we both fell asleep again.

[The next morning]

I woke up several hours later. I yawned and looked at Wilma. She was still sleeping next to me. I took Mom's binky out of my mouth.

"Hey sis wake up." I said. She yawned and looked at me.

"Good morning little bro." She said. She got out of bed and stretched a bit. We then heard a knock on our door and someone came in. It was our dad, Dennis.

"Good morning you two." He said.

"Good morning Dad." Wilma replied.

"Hi Daddy." I said.

"Did you two sleep well last night?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"I did, thanks to my big sister." I said. Dad looked at me.

"What do you mean by that Wayde?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream Daddy, and Wilma gave me comfort." Dad walked over to me and picked me up.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded. Dad then looked at Wilma.

"Is this true, Wilma?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes Dad." She said. Dad then smiled.

"That's wonderful! It's nice to see you taking care of your little brother Wilma." He said. Wilma smiled.

"I'll do anything for Wayde." She said. I smiled when she said that. I was lucky to have a sister like her. Dad then put me down.

"I think your mother is making some breakfast for you two if you're hungry. She's in the hotel kitchen." He said.

"Okay, thanks Dad." Wilma said. Dad then left our room. Wilma then walked over to me and picked me up. She carried me with her to the kitchen. Sure enough, Mom was making some food for us.

"Hi Mom." Wilma said. Mom stopped what she was doing and looked at us.

"Good morning you two. Here's some breakfast if you're hungry." She said finishing cooking and putting two plates of food on the nearby table.

"Thanks Mommy." I said. Wilma put me down and we both sat down the table and ate our breakfast. Once we were finished, we went back to our room. I sat down at our table to do some coloring in one of my books, while Wilma went and turned the T.V. on. A few minutes passed, and I had a strange thought come to my mind. I turned around and looked at her.

"Hey sis, do you know when you're in love?" I asked. Wilma gave me a surprised look.

"Why? Do you think you're in love?" She asked.

"Well, I love you, Mommy and Daddy but that's it." I said.

"Yes, well I suppose you do know when you're in love. Look at me and Walter. I had a feeling when I met him that we would be together." She said. She paused for a second.

"Where did that question come from?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, that's all." I said. In truth I didn't want to tell her that I thought of that question because I didn't want her to think I was weird. Eventually, it was time for bed.

[A few months later]

[Wilma's POV]

The time had finally come for Omega and Theresa's wedding. It was being held in the hotel, like they wanted. There were some Japanese styled decorations hanging about. I wondered why these were here, but I figured they just wanted that. Theresa walked down the isle. She was wearing a white dress, while Omega wore a black tux. The minister started going through the vow lines. I felt Wayde tug on my shirt and I looked at him. He was standing next to me.

"What's happening between them?" He asked.

"They're getting married." I replied. He gave me a confused look.

"What does married mean?" He asked.

"It means they love each other and want to be together for a long time." I said.

"Is that good?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I said. The minister finished with his lines and Omega and Theresa kissed, the two of them now married.

The reception had started an hour later. I didn't stay for it however, and went back to my room with Wayde following. I was feeling tired for some reason and went to lay down on my bed. Wayde sat down on his bed and looked at me.

"How come you didn't stay downstairs?" He asked.

"I'm tired. That's why." I said. Wayde nodded in response. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. It was Walter.

"What are you doing here Walter?" I asked.

"Well, I was having trouble sleeping, and I thought I could sleep with you." He said. I smiled.

"Of course you can sleep with me." I said. He came in and I closed the door behind him. We both went to my bed and laid down. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Wilma." He said.

"I love you too Walter." I said kissing him before we both went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. The scene where Wayde asks Wilma if you know if you're in love is a reference to a scene in Assassin's Creed: Origins. I would like to add I have a little something planned for the next chapter. Until next time, take it easy.


	14. Doing it again

**Again, this chapter is sexualized! Read at your own risk! With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up several hours later and found Walter lying on top of me. He was already awake.

"Why are you lying on top of me?" I asked. He smiled.

"I think you know why, my zing." He said. He started kissing me and rubbing me all over my body. I liked the feeling of this, but I quickly realized Wayde was still sleeping near us.

"This isn't the time to be doing that Walter!" I said frantically. He gave me a confused look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Umm, maybe because my 5 year old brother is sleeping next to us?" I said. He gave me a disappointed look.

"But I want you now." He said.

"You can't have me right now!" I screamed. I covered my mouth, realizing my little brother heard me. He sat up on his bed and looked at us. He took Mom's old binky out of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Walter and I blushed.

"Umm, nothing." Walter said.

"Why are you laying on top of Wilma?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a little while Wayde?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Wayde please, just do as I say." I said sternly.

"Umm…okay." He said. He got off his bed and left the room. I gently pushed Walter off me, went to the door, and locked it so no one else could come in.

"That was too close. Wayde is too young to see us having sex." I said. Walter gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I forgot he was even there." He said. I nodded and got a little closer to him.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" I said seductively. Walter smirked.

"We shall." He remarked. I grabbed him by the shirt and started passionately kissing him. Walter pushed his tongue in my mouth and I pushed mine in his mouth too. He got an erection from all this and I looked at it. I wanted to suck it, but apparently he had something else in mind.

"I'm not done yet baby." He said. He started kissing me again. He stopped after a bit and he lifted my shirt up. I let him take it off and I took off his too. He played with my breasts a bit before licking my nipples while I moaned softly. I then felt his paw go down my body and into my panties and he started to finger and rub me. I began to pant heavily from the sheer pleasure I was feeling. I looked at him after a bit.

"Now let me do my part." I said. He nodded and we both went to my bed. He laid down and I started to lick his cock. I wrapped my mouth around it and started to suck after a bit. Walter moaned in pure pleasure like the last time. I did this for a few minutes before looking at him and putting his paws on my panties.

"Take them off." I said. Walter nodded eagerly and pulled them off. I laid down at the head of my bed and he started licking my pussy. He did that for a bit before putting his dick in my pussy. We both moaned and he began thrusting.

"Keep going Walter, don't stop!" I said. He started going faster and I couldn't take the sheer pleasure. It felt so good!

Like the last time, he continued to thrust in and out of me, and I felt the same tingling sensations go down my body. I loved this feeling.

After what felt like 40 minutes, Walter had the same look as before.

"I'm close Wilma!" He said.

"Do it inside me!" I told him. He continued to thrust in me and he came in me once again. He pulled out and looked at me. I was panting heavily and had a look of satisfaction on my face.

"Did I satisfy your lust, my love?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes you did my zing." I said in a tone of laughter. He laughed too and gave me a hug. He rolled over to my side and quickly fell asleep. I fell asleep not to long after.

[A few weeks later]

I started to notice something strange was happening to me. I would throw up, I ate a lot more than I normally would, and I would snap at Walter and start crying uncontrollably afterwards. I started to realize what was going on.

'Oh, no. I hope I'm not pregnant.' I thought to myself. I went to go find Walter and tell him. He was in his room.

"Walter, I need to talk to you right now." I said. He looked at me.

"Sure thing. What's up?" He asked.

"I…I think I'm pregnant." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

"Really? What makes you think so?" He asked.

"Mom once told me some of the signs of pregnancy, and I've been showing the signs." I said.

"Use this, then we'll see if you really are pregnant." He said giving me a pregnancy test kit. I looked at him.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I got it as soon as you started showing those signs." He said. "Use my bathroom." I nodded and went into his bathroom and closed the door. I took the test and it turned out positive. I couldn't believe this! Walter and I were going to be parents! How was I going to tell Mom and Dad? I walked out of his bathroom after several minutes. Walter looked at me.

"Well?"

"It turned out positive. I'm pregnant." I said. He gave me a scared look.

"Oh boy. How am I going to tell my parents?" He said. A thought came to my mind.

"Well, maybe I should get…" I began to say. Walter looked at me like he knew what I was going to say.

"No, you're not getting an abortion." He said.

"But Walter, how are we going to take care of our child?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way, my zing." He said. He got a little closer to me.

"No matter what happens though, I will always love you." He said. I smiled at that.

"I love you too." I said. He then gave me a kiss. I looked at him.

"I guess we better tell my parents then." I said. He nodded and we both left his room and went to my parents room. They were talking with each other.

"Mom? Dad?" They looked at us.

"Yes, what is it?" Mom asked. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I was scared of what was going to happen to me and Walter.

"I…umm…I have some news." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a mother." I said very slowly. They both gave us a shocked look.

"What!?" They said in unison.

"I'm pregnant. Walter's the father." I said. Mom was furious. Dad however, was calm about it, which really surprised me.

"Why the hell were you two having sex? You're only 15!" Mom demanded. Walter gave her an ashamed look.

"I'm sorry Winnie. I didn't think Wilma would get pregnant." He said.

"Why you little…" She said getting up and lunging at Walter. He cowered in fear, like he was going to get hit, but nothing happened. Dad managed to restrain her before she could hit him.

"Winnie, honey, please calm down! Violence isn't going to solve anything!" Dad pleaded.

"Let go of me Dennis!" She screamed. She broke free from Dad's hold and then stormed out of the room. The three of us watched this.

"Wow, your mom doesn't seem too happy about this." Dad said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I replied. I then looked at Dad.

"Aren't you mad at us too Dad?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, not really. Actually, it reminds me of when I found out your mom was pregnant with you." He said.

"Really?" I asked giving him a surprised look. He nodded.

"Yeah, except no one was mad about it." He said. He then walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Taking care of a child is not easy Wilma. I'll do whatever I can to help you." I smiled and gave Dad a hug.

"Thanks Dad. You're the best." I said. Dad hugged me back and smiled too. We then left my parents room.

"Well, that went better than expected. Except for Mom." I said. Walter nodded and a thought came to my mind after I said that.

"I should probably talk to her." I said.

"Okay, while you do that, I'll call my parents and talk to them." He said. I nodded and went to go look for Mom, while Walter went back to his room. I searched around for Mom and I found her sitting at a table in the lobby all by herself. I walked up to her.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Of course sweetie. Sit down." She replied. She seemed a lot more calm than earlier. I sat down next to her. We looked at each other.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I've been thinking and I overreacted. It's wonderful that you're going to be a mom, even if you are a little young for it." She said. She then looked at me like she remembered something important.

"You know, your father and I weren't much older than you when you were born." She said. I gave her a shocked look.

"How old were you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I was 18. Your father was 16." She replied. She then gave me a serious look.

"Be warned, taking care of a child is not easy. I will help you however I can." She said. I smiled and gave her a hug, and she hugged me back.

"Thanks Mom." I said. She smiled too and then gave me an excited look.

"So, are you going to have a boy or a girl?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Walter and I want it to be a surprise." I said. Another thought came to my mind.

"Speaking of which, I should talk to him." I said. Mom nodded and I went to Walter's room. He gave me another scared look when I walked in.

"Is your mom still angry?" He asked fearfully. I shook my head.

"Not anymore. She's actually happy I'm having a baby." I said. Walter breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did your parents have to say?" I asked.

"They were surprised, that's for sure, but they weren't mad. I'm having a hard time understanding why." He said. I nodded.

"Well, at least they aren't mad." I said. To be honest, I was surprised his parents weren't mad either. I figured they must really like me to not be mad. Walter then walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can hardly wait." He said. I smiled at him.

"I'm excited too." I said. We then shared a kiss.

[Several weeks later]

I was starting to look pregnant now, and my belly was getting bigger. I think Wayde was curious what was happening because he would stare at me whenever he saw me. Eventually, he asked me what was going on. We were in our room.

"Why is your belly getting bigger, Wilma?" He asked me. I gave him a surprised look. How was I going to answer him? I decided I would give him a straight answer.

"Well, I can't hide it anymore I guess. I'm pregnant." I told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked

"I'm going to have a baby." I said. He gave me an excited look.

"So I'll have someone else to play with?" He asked. I nodded.

"Cool!" He said. I smiled at his response. At least he was happy. I started feeling really tired and went to my bed to lay down. Wayde gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay sis?" He asked.

"I'm just tired, that's all." I replied. I quickly fell asleep after that. Like Walter, I couldn't wait for our child to be born, but I was still wondering how we would take care of our child.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Sorry, this chapter is a little longer than I would normally write, since there is lot going on. I have even more in store for the next chapter. Until next time, take it easy.


	15. The time's finally come

[Walter's POV]

9 months have passed. I woke up one morning and looked at Wilma. She was already awake and I noticed she had a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"Is something wrong Wilma?" I asked.

"I think the baby's coming!" She said. As soon as she said that, I got out of bed and helped her up. I guided her to the lobby.

"Wilma's going into labor!" I shouted. As soon as I said that, Dennis and Winnie quickly rushed to her side and had her taken to the hospital ward of the hotel on a bed.

"I'll be there soon my love!" I shouted at them. I quickly went to the front desk where Drac was doing some of his usual work.

"Drac, I need to use the phone real quick." I said. He looked at me and nodded. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed my parents number.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick! Wilma's having our baby!" I said. I hung up the phone and quickly ran to the hospital ward. Dennis was standing outside one of the rooms.

"She's in here Walter." He said. I ran into the room and saw Wilma lying on the bed. She had a very painful look on her face. Winnie stood next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Wilma, my love, everything's okay, I'm here now." I said. I took her paw and held it.

"Keep pushing sweetie!" Winnie said. Wilma did so and let out a pained groan.

"Keep going my love." I said. Wilma took a deep breath and pushed again. She groaned again. She squeezed my paw so hard a couple times I thought she was going to break it. We both looked at her.

"One more time!" Winnie said. Wilma took another breath and pushed for the last time. I saw what I was waiting for. The nurse in the room took our baby and wrapped it in a white cloth.

"It's a boy. Congratulations you two." She said before giving me my son. I looked at him.

"He looks just like me!" I said. He did have some of Wilma's features, namely her bright blue eyes. I walked over to her bed and let her hold our son. She looked at me and smiled.

"We did it Walter, our beautiful baby boy." She said. I nodded and right after this my mom and dad came into the room with Dennis.

"Did we miss it?" She asked. I looked at my parents and smiled.

"Nope. You're just in time to say hi to your grandson." I said proudly. Mom walked over to Wilma's bed and looked at her grandson.

"He's so cute! He looks like just like you honey." She said. I smiled again.

"Well, he does have Wilma's blue eyes." I said. She nodded. A thought came to my mind.

"What are we going to name him, my zing?" I asked.

"Let's name him Will." Wilma said.

"Will, I like that name." I said.

"Will it is then." She said. Another thought came to my mind.

"Is he a full werewolf like me?" I asked. The nurse looked at me.

"Well, since your girlfriend is 3 quarters werewolf and 1 quarter vampire, I'd say your son's the same." She said.

"Really, so he'll probably inherit Wilma's vampire powers?" I said. She nodded.

"It's very likely." She said. I walked over to Wilma's bed and looked at Will. He was staring right at me. I then saw his little paw point at me.

"He wants his daddy." Wilma said. I nodded and took Will into my arms. Right after I did that, Mavis came into the room holding Wayde.

"He wants to see the baby." She said. I nodded and walked up to them.

"This is your nephew, Will." I said. Wayde looked at him.

"He's a mini version of you Walter." He said. I smiled and nodded. Dad then walked over to me and put his paw on my shoulder.

"We're proud of you buddy." He said. I smiled again and walked back to Wilma's bed. Dennis and Winnie both looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations, you two." Winnie said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Dennis said. I put Will in Wilma's lap and gave her a hug.

"I love you both so much." I said. Wilma smiled.

"We love you too." She said. We then kissed. I was looking forward to being a father.

[5 years later]

[Wilma's POV]

I couldn't believe our little boy was 5 now. He got his fangs too and inherited my vampire powers.

I was in my room with Walter. Will and Wayde were nearby playing. Fortunately, the two of them got along well and loved playing together. It gave us some breathing room when we needed it. Nothing about our looks changed either, except we were older. Walter and I were both 18 now and Wayde was 8.

"Hey, could you two go play in the lobby for a bit?" I asked. Will and Wayde both gave me a confused look.

"Why Mommy?" Will asked. I looked at my son. He was dressed in a black baby shirt with a white lightning bolt design. His collar was studded like mine, and the pendants design was a black circle-a symbol with a slash going through it.

"Mommy has some grown-up things she needs to do." I said.

"Okay, let's go Wayde." He said. Wayde nodded and they both left the room. I then looked at Walter.

"Walter…can you…" I began to say. He nodded.

"Of course Wilma, but why did you ask them to leave?" He asked.

"I need to talk about something with my parents." I said. Walter nodded again and went after the boys. I left my room and went to my parents room.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"Of course, sweetie." Mom said. Dad looked at me again.

"So, how do you like being a mom?" He asked.

"It's definitely a lot harder than I thought." I said. They both nodded.

"Well, we did tell you that being a parent is a lot of work, didn't we?" Mom said. I nodded.

"Everything is getting so hard to organize, I don't know what to do anymore." I said. I started crying and Mom walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhh…everything's okay sweetie." Mom said.

"I…I wish I wasn't a mom sometimes." I said tearfully.

"Don't say that sweetie. I know you love your son." Mom said.

"I…I do, it's just taking care of him is so hard!" I said still crying. Dad looked at me.

"If you need help honey, please don't afraid to ask us! We're more than willing to help you." He said. Hearing Dad say that made me feel a lot better and I stopped crying.

"We'll always be here for you, sweetie." Mom said. I smiled.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." I said. They both smiled and I left their room. I went to the lobby and saw Walter playing with the boys. No one else was around.

"Tag…you're it!" Walter said as he tagged Will.

"Hey! No fair Daddy!" He said chasing after his dad. It took him a bit, but he caught his dad.

"I got you Daddy!" Will said proudly. Walter smiled.

"So you did, alright now…" Walter said starting to chase after Wayde. I smiled at all this and walked over to them. Will saw me and ran up to me.

"Mommy!" He said in an excited tone. I picked him up.

"Are you two having fun?" I asked. They both nodded. I looked out the hotel windows and noticed it was getting close to dawn.

"Okay, it's time for bed." I said. Will and Wayde both gave me a disappointed look.

"Can't we stay up for a little longer Mommy?" Will asked.

"No." I said.

"Okay." Will said sadly. I carried him to his room and tucked him in bed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, my little Will." I said.

"Good night Mommy." He said. I walked away from his bed and was about to leave his room.

"I love you." I turned around and looked at him.

"I love you too honey." I said leaving his room. Walter was waiting for me outside.

"You need something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say good night." He said. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. Walter went into his room a little down the hall. Will's room was in between his and mine, so we weren't too far away if he needed us. I then went into my room. Wayde was already in bed and asleep. He still sucked on Mom's old binky when he went to sleep. I walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, little bro." I whispered to him. I went to my bed and laid down. I was asleep in a couple minutes.

* * *

 **A/N:** For anyone wondering why Walter and Wilma are 18 instead of 20, I figured since vampires age slowly, werewolves do too. Since Wilma is a mix of a werewolf and a vampire, she ages much slower than either one alone. Same for Wayde and Will. It might be awhile before I post another chapter. Until next time, take it easy.


	16. Making new friends

[Wayde's POV]

I woke up several hours later. Wilma was already awake and sitting at the table in our room talking with Walter. I took Mom's old binky out of my mouth and put it on the nightstand near my bed. I looked at my sister.

"Hey sis, is Will awake yet?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"He was just in here a few minutes ago to see if you were awake. I think he went back to his room." She replied. I nodded in response.

"Okay, thanks." I said before leaving our room. I walked down the hallway a short distance and went into Will's room. He jumped off his bed and ran up to me when he saw me.

"Uncle Wayde, you're awake!" He said in an excited tone. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready to play?" He asked. My eyes lit up.

"Sure!" I replied eagerly.

"Let's go!" He said grabbing my paw and leading me to the lobby. We played some games for a bit. After a few minutes, I noticed a female werewolf standing with her parents at the entrance. Her parents were dressed in clothes that humans would wear, while she was dressed in a long sleeved pink t-shirt. Her shirt had a white heart shaped design on it and she wore a studded collar. The pendent looked like it had a black flower design on it.

"I wonder who they are." I said. Will gave me a confused look.

"Who?" He asked. I then pointed to the werewolf girl.

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" I said. Will then gave me a nervous look.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him.

"We might make a new friend." I said. He still wasn't convinced.

"Don't we have enough friends?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You can never have too many friends." I said.

"Oh, well…umm…okay." He said nervously. I could tell he was still not too sure about this, but I wanted to help him get out of being shy. We both walked up to the girl and her parents. Will hid behind me, and I smiled at them.

"Hello." I said. The girl looked at me.

"Hi!" She replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Amanda." She replied.

"I'm Wayde, the one hiding behind me is my nephew, Will." I said. I grabbed Will and made him stand in front of me.

"Say hi Will." I said.

"H…hi…" He said in a very nervous tone before hiding his face in my shirt. I looked at Amanda.

"He's very shy. He rarely talks to strangers." I said. She nodded. Her parents then looked at me.

"Aren't you two cute? I'm Anna, this is my husband, Andy." Her mom said. Her father looked at us and nodded.

"How ya doin'?" He said. I nodded at them.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. I then looked at Amanda again.

"So, can I take Amanda to meet my family?" I asked. She gave her parents an eager look.

"Can I?" She asked. Her mom smiled and nodded. Will looked at me again.

"Umm… can I talk to you for a sec Uncle Wayde?" He asked.

"Okay, Amanda would you excuse us for a sec?" I asked. She nodded and sat at one of the tables.

"Why did you do that? You know I don't like talking to strangers." He said.

"You need to get out of being shy, you won't make any new friends that way." I said.

"What if I don't want to make new friends?" He asked. I gave him a funny look.

"Now you're talking silly. Remember what I said earlier?" I said.

"Well, yes but…"

"You make friends now, you won't regret it when you're older. They'll be there for you need them." I said.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Plus, you'll have more playmates. That's good isn't it?" I said. He nodded eagerly.

"Okay." I said. We both walked over to Amanda.

"Let's go." I said. She nodded and I took her to my parents room.

"Mom, Dad, this my new friend Amanda. This is my mom, Winnie, and my dad, Dennis." I said pointing them out. They both looked at us and smiled.

"Aww, has my little Wayde found his girl?" Mom teased. I blushed when she said that.

"Mom, stop it." I said in an annoyed tone.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a girl little man." Dad said.

"She's just my friend!" I insisted.

"We'll see…" Mom said. I looked at Amanda.

"Ignore my parents. I have to introduce you to everyone else." I said leading Amanda and Will out of their room. Mom looked at Dad and smiled.

"Reminds you of when Wilma met Walter, doesn't it?" She asked. Dad smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Our youngest is growing up fast." She said. He nodded again and they went back to their usual business.

[Meanwhile]

It took a while, but I introduced Amanda to everyone in my family. After we were done with that, I took her and Will back to my room. Amanda and I sat down on my bed and looked at each other. Will sat at the table.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me about yourself, Amanda?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm 9 years old, and I live here in Transylvania with my parents." She said.

"Really? I'm 8 years old." I said. She nodded.

"I noticed you and Will have fangs like a vampire. Why?" She asked.

"Oh, that's because we're 3 quarters werewolf and 1 quarter vampire. We even have vampire powers too." I said. She gave me an astonished look.

"That's amazing!" She said. I nodded.

"My sister's the same too." I said.

"That's cool." She said. I nodded. We continued talking for about an hour before we heard her mom call it was time for bed.

'Aww, we were just getting to know each other.' I thought to myself, but I smiled when Amanda got up and looked at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded in agreement. She looked at me again.

"You know, my mom was right. You are cute." She said. I blushed.

"Umm…thanks?" I said in a shocked tone. I didn't expect to hear this, since I just met her. What happened next shocked me even more. Amanda walked over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. My face turned an even brighter shade of red, and Will gave a disgusted look. She giggled a bit before leaving my room.

"She kissed me." I said to myself. Will ran over to me.

"Oh no, you have cooties now Uncle Wayde!" He said. I looked at him.

"Cooties don't exist Will. That just means she likes me. Didn't see that coming." I said. Just after that, Wilma came into the room.

"Time for bed, you two." She said. She noticed my face was red.

"Are you okay, little bro?" She asked. Will looked at his mom.

"Uncle Wayde got kissed Mommy." He said.

"I'm guessing it was Amanda?" She asked. I nodded slowly. She smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute! Makes me think of when I first kissed Walter." She said. She then looked at Will.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Will nodded and then walked over to me.

"Good night Uncle Wayde." He said giving me a hug.

"Good night." I replied back. Wilma and Will then left our room. I went over to my nightstand and grabbed Mom's old binky. I put it in my mouth and started sucking on it.

'I hope Amanda never finds out I still suck on a binky.' I thought to myself. That would be really embarrassing. About 10 minutes later, Wilma came back into our room and looked at me.

"It's cute you found a girl." She said. I gave her a confused look and took Mom's binky out of my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She just smiled again.

"Come on little bro, I can tell you have a crush on Amanda." She said.

"How can I have a crush on her? I just met her." I said.

"I got a crush on Walter not long after I met him." She said. "It was love at first sight for me."

"She's just my friend." I said.

"We'll see about that." She said before going over to her bed and lying down.

"Good night, little bro." She said before falling asleep. I put Mom's binky back in my mouth and sucked it. If I did get a crush on Amanda, when would be the time to ask her out? I decided I would ask Dad about this when the time is right.

* * *

 **A/N:** I own nothing, except my characters Wilma, Walter, Wayde, Will, and Amanda. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	17. Admitting our feelings

It's been several months since I met Amanda and we were now best friends. She came to the hotel almost everyday to play and I would occasionally go over her house to play. I started to notice I would act strange around her; I daydreamed about us being together quite a bit and I would get a very weird feeling in my stomach whenever she was around. I think it's safe to say I have a crush on her. I decided to ask Dad that question I thought about a long time ago.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" I said. Dad and I were spending some time together. He looked at me.

"Sure, what's up little dude?" He asked.

"Is…is there a right time to ask a girl out?" I asked. He smiled for some reason.

"This is about Amanda, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"So you do have a crush on her." He said. I blushed a tiny bit.

"Y-yes." I said in a shy tone of voice. He smiled again.

"There's nothing wrong with having a crush on a girl Wayde. You're getting to the age when you'll start to like girls." He said.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes, but to answer your question, ask her out when you feel ready. Don't wait too long though, because she might find someone else." He said. I smiled and gave my dad a hug.

"Thanks Dad." I said. He smiled once more.

"No problem, little dude." He said. After this, I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. That's when a scary thought entered my mind; what if Amanda didn't feel the same way about me? I decided I would ask her if she liked anyone else when she came over today. A few hours later, she burst into my room. I smiled and looked at her.

"Hi Wayde!" She said in an excited voice.

"Hi." I said before getting up and walking over to her. I gave her a hug before looking at her again.

"Are you ready to play?" She asked.

"Umm, before that, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course." She replied. I took a deep breath.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked. She smiled.

"I sure do." She said. My heart started racing. Did she really find someone else?

"Who do you have a crush on?" I asked. She just smiled again.

"Guess." She said. I thought of a few names.

"Will?" She shook her head.

"Nope." She said.

"Wilhelm?" I asked. He was one of our close friends. She shook her head again.

"Not him." She said.

"Okay, you have a crush on Wesker." I said. Wesker was another one of our close friends. She giggled.

"Wrong again." She said. I named a few more of our other friends and she said no to every one of them. I sighed.

"Is it someone I don't know?" I asked. She giggled again.

"It's you, I have a crush on you!" She said. I was happy and overjoyed to hear this.

"Well, there's no point in hiding it anymore. I like you too." I said. She smiled once again.

"I had a feeling you did." She said. Another thought came to my mind. It was weird, but I wanted to do it.

"Can I ask you something else?" I said. She nodded.

"Can I...can I kiss you? Like a real kiss?" I asked blushing. She blushed too.

"Of course you can kiss me." She said.

I slowly got a little closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her. I started leaning in and I felt Amanda put her paw on the back of my head. Our lips connected, and we held it for a few minutes before parting. We looked at each other and blushed.

"I've been waiting a long time for that." She said. I smiled.

"So have I." I said. We hugged again. Little did I know, my door was slightly open and Wilma saw the whole thing happen. She came in.

"That was really cute." She said. We jumped apart and I looked at my sister.

"Sis! Uh, how…how long have you been standing there?" I asked. She smiled.

"I knew you had a crush on Amanda." She said.

"I don't! She's my…" I began to say.

"You can't hide it anymore little bro, I saw you two kiss." She said. I sighed in defeat.

"Looks like you got me." I said. She smiled again.

"You two are going to make a cute couple, I can tell." She said. We both blushed.

"Thanks sis." I said. Wilma nodded in response and left. I looked at Amanda.

"So, would you want to be my girlfriend when we're older?" I asked.

"I would love that." She said. I smiled and kissed her again. Her lips were soft. We finished kissing and started playing afterwards. A few hours passed, and it was time for her to leave. I followed her to the lobby, where her mom was waiting for her. Amanda looked at me and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

"Yep." I replied. We gave each other a hug and they left. I hated to see her go, but I kept telling myself that she would be back. I went back to my parents room. Mom and Dad looked at me and smiled.

"Hi honey, did you have fun with Amanda today?" Mom asked. I nodded eagerly.

"I sure did!" I replied. Dad smiled again.

"Did you enjoy your first kiss?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Wilma told us all about it, honey." Mom said. My face turned bright red.

"Well I…" I began to say.

"It's okay honey, she's perfect for you." Mom said.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we go out when we're older?" I asked.

"Not at all." Dad said. I smiled after hearing this.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." I said before leaving their room and going back to mine. Wilma and Walter were playing with Will.

"Hey sis, why did you tell Mom and Dad about me and Amanda kissing?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I thought it was cute. It reminds me of when we were your age, doesn't it Walter?" She said. He nodded.

"Really?" She smiled and nodded. Will then looked at me.

"Can we play now Uncle Wayde?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I replied. We both took off out of the room. Wilma looked at Walter and smiled.

"I'm glad my little bro found his girl." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah she's a cutie, just like you." He said. Wilma smiled at that and gave Walter a kiss before going back to spending their alone time together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Credit to Avionon as some of the ideas used in this chapter are based slightly off a fanfic of hers I read awhile back, in particular when Wayde asks Amanda if he can kiss her. Also, Wilhelm and Wesker's names are references to characters from some of my favorite video games. Wilhelm is the name of a boss/playable character in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel respectively, while Wesker's name is a reference to Albert Wesker, who was the central antagonist for most of the Resident Evil series until he was killed in Resident Evil 5. Like I said before, it might be awhile before I post another chapter, as I need some time to come up with new ideas. Until next time, take it easy.


	18. Our first sleepover

A few weeks have passed. Today was special; Amanda and I were having our first sleepover, and I couldn't be more excited.

I was busy packing my stuff for the sleepover. Amanda and were going to be here in an hour or so to pick me up, so I was finishing up. I went over to my nightstand and grabbed Mom's old binky. I hesitated to put it in my bag.

'Do I really need this?' I thought to myself. It did help me sleep after all, so I decided to put it in my bag. I then opened my nightstand drawer and grabbed the golden locket Wilma got me for my fifth birthday. I opened it and looked at the picture of us. I remembered when she gave this to me, and smiled at the memory.

"Love you sis." I said to myself quietly before putting the locket in my bag. I went and sat down on my bed and waited. Before too long, Mom came and got me, and we went to the lobby. Amanda and her mom were waiting for me. She ran up to me and gave me a hug when she saw me. Mom, Dad, and Wilma all smiled when they saw this.

"Are you ready to go?" Her mom asked. I nodded and then looked at my parents and sister.

"Bye honey, have fun, and behave yourself okay?" Mom said.

"Yes Mom." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. She said this to me every time I leave, and I was getting tired of hearing it. Mom then kneeled down and kissed me on the cheek. Dad looked at me.

"Have fun little dude, okay?" He said. I nodded and he hugged me. After that, Wilma picked me up and gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten.

"Goodbye little bro, have fun." She said. I nodded.

"I will." I said. After I said that, Wilma kissed me on the cheek and put me down. The three of us left the hotel and went to her house. We went inside and Amanda led me to her room. I put my bag and sleeping bag near her bed.

"So, what do you want to play?" She asked in an excited tone.

"How about…we play tag, you're it!" I said tagging her and quickly leaving her room.

"Hey! No fair!" She said chasing after me. We went outside and chased each other around the house. She eventually caught me.

"Got you!" She said proudly. I sighed.

"So you did, okay…" I said. Amanda got on all fours and ran away from me. I did the same and chased after her. I managed to catch her and we both laughed. We continued playing outside until her mom told us it was time to come in. We ate dinner, and after that we both went back to her room.

[A few hours later]

We were in the middle of playing a game of checkers. Amanda was beating me badly.

"I got you." She said. I gulped, because I knew it was true. She was about to make another move when her mom opened her door.

"Hey you two, it's time for bed." She said. Amanda sighed in disappointment.

"Okay Mom." She said. I laughed a little bit because it spared me the shame of losing. Amanda looked at me.

"Lucky for you, huh?" She said in a tone of laughter. I nodded and she hugged me. I went over and got my sleeping bag ready. Before she laid down, Amanda walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I blushed a small bit.

"Good night Wayde." She said

"Good night Amanda." I replied. She smiled and laid down on her bed. She was asleep within a couple minutes. I tossed and turned. No matter what I did, I couldn't go to sleep, and I started crying softly to myself.

[An hour later]

Amanda woke up and heard me crying. She looked at me.

"What's wrong Wayde?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I…I miss my sister. I'm not used to being away from her." I said tearfully.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" She asked and I nodded.

"She's been there for me ever since I was a puppy." I said.

"Well, do you have something that'll make you not miss her so much?" She asked. I remembered the locket Wilma gave me and searched my bag for it. I pulled out Mom's old binky and held it in my paw, and then grabbed the locket. I wasn't too sure about showing her the binky, but I sat down on her bed and showed her the locket.

"Wilma got me this for my fifth birthday. It's one of my most prized possession's." I said. I opened the locket and showed Amanda the pic of me and my sister. She smiled.

"Aww, that's cute." She said. I smiled and she noticed I was holding something in my paw.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my paw. I was reluctant to show her, but I decided I could trust her with this. I opened my paw and showed her my mom's binky.

"This is my mom's old binky. She told me she used to suck on it all the time when she was little. I've been using it to help me sleep since I was 5." I said. I then put the binky in my mouth and started sucking on it. Amanda smiled.

"You look cute sucking on it." She said. I smiled and blushed through the binky. I took it out of my mouth.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret from our friends?" I asked. She nodded.

"I promise." She said. I put Mom's binky back in my mouth and started sucking on it again.

"Do you want to sleep with me? You might not feel so lonely." She said. I nodded happily and laid down next to her. We both fell asleep and slept the rest of the night peacefully.

[The next morning]

Amanda's mom woke up and went to her room to wake us up. She opened her door and smiled at what she saw; Amanda and I were fast asleep and she had her arms wrapped around me. I was sucking on Mom's binky in my sleep. Her mom lightly tapped us both and we woke up. Amanda yawned and looked at her mom.

"Good morning Mom." She said. Her mom smiled again.

"Care to tell me why you two were sleeping together in your bed?" She asked. I blushed hard when she asked that.

"Oh, Wayde was having trouble sleeping, so I told him he could sleep next to me." She replied. I looked at her mom. I still had the binky in my mouth.

"That was very sweet of you Amanda." She said before looking at me.

"You look even cuter sucking on that binky." She said. I blushed when she said that and she smiled.

"Come on. I'll drop you two off at the hotel on my way to work." She said before leaving. We both nodded and I took Mom's binky out of my mouth and put it back in my bag. We ate some breakfast and afterwards, Amanda's mom took us to the hotel. We both went inside, where Will greeted us.

"Uncle Wayde, you're home!" He said in an excited tone. I smiled and nodded.

"Can we play now?" He asked.

"Give me a sec." I said leaving the two of them in the lobby. I went to my room to put my stuff away, and Wilma was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Wilma." I said. She put her book down and looked at me.

"Oh Wayde, you're back. I didn't hear you come in." She said. She got up from her bed, walked over to me, and picked me up.

"Did you have fun?" She asked. I nodded eagerly.

"That's good." She said. A thought came to my mind.

"I want to thank you sis." I said. She gave me a confused look.

"Thank me for what?" She asked.

"That locket you gave me, it really helped me last night. I missed you so much." I said. She smiled at that.

"You're welcome little bro." She replied. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said before putting me down. I went back to the lobby and looked at Amanda and Will.

"Let's play." I said and they both nodded eagerly. We played for the rest of the time we had together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the title of the chapter guys. I couldn't come up with anything original, so I thought this would suffice. I'm thinking I'm gonna end this one pretty soon, maybe add one or two more chapters. It's currently the longest story I've written so far. Until next time, take it easy.


	19. Our future together

[3 years later]

My feelings for Amanda were starting to grow out of control. Our friends have caught us kissing a couple times and made fun of us, but we just shrugged it off. It's time to ask her out.

"When's Amanda coming Dad?" I asked. I was pacing back and forth.

"She'll be here soon little dude." He replied. "You're going to ask her out, aren't you?"

"How…how did you know?" I asked blushing a bit. He smiled.

"Come on little dude, I've seen you two kissing. Not to mention you hardly ever play with Wesker and Wilhelm when she's around." He said.

"Am I too young to date?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You can ask a girl out at any age, little dude. Just take things slow with her, okay?" He said. I smiled.

"Okay." I replied. I then went back to my room and waited for Amanda. About an hour later, she burst into my room.

"Amanda!" I said in an excited tone. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hi Wayde." She replied smiling. We looked at each other.

"What do you want to play today?" She asked.

"Before that, can I ask you something?" She nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you know how I feel about you, so I…" She interrupted what I said with a kiss.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She said. I smiled.

"You knew I was going to ask, huh?" I asked.

"I've been waiting a long time to be with you." She said. We shared another kiss.

"Should we tell our parents?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She replied. We took each other's paw and left my room. We walked down the hallway and got to my parents room. They were doing some paperwork and stopped to look at us.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. Amanda and I are dating." I said proudly. They both smiled.

"Congrats, you two." Dad said. Mom was really happy.

"Aww, reminds me when we were young." She said. We both blushed after hearing that, and Mom smiled.

"I'm happy for you two. You're so cute holding paws." She said. We both smiled and left their room.

"Well, that went better than I expected." I said.

"Yeah." She replied. "Come on, let's go play." I nodded and we went to play in the lobby with our friends. After playing for a while, Amanda had to leave. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you soon, boyfriend." She said. I smiled and nodded. Amanda left with her mom and I went back to my room. Wilma looked at me and smiled.

"So, you have a girlfriend now." She said. I smiled.

"Yep."

"That's wonderful, just take things slow with Amanda okay?" She said. I gave her a confused look. Dad said the exact same thing to me earlier.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know." She said. I suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Gee sis, I'm not ready for that yet." I said.

"Just don't make the same mistake I did, okay?" She said.

"I won't." I said.

In truth, I did have some questionable thoughts about Amanda, but I knew I couldn't act on them. The sexual stuff was not a part of my interest, at least not yet anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the last chapter. I will say that I do plan on doing a story that will focus on Amanda and Wayde when they are in their late teens. Many thanks to and credit to Supernova2015 as he helped me with some ideas on this one. It might be a while before I post the new story as I'm working on other projects. Until next time, take it easy.**


End file.
